danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuhiro Hagakure/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Hagakure Dr3.png|Yasuhiro's design for ''Danganronpa 3. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta ''DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Yasuhiro in the beta version (Bottom - the third order from left to right). hagakurebeta.jpg|Yasuhiro's beta design. Beta Yamada and Hagakure designs.jpg|A newer version of Yasuhiro's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Hifumi Yamada. Danganronpa Another Episode Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta.PNG|Yasuhiro's Future foundation reference sheet. Future Foundation Beta.PNG|Yasuhiro's Future Foundation design. ''Danganronpa 3 Dr3hirodesign.png|Rough draft of Yasuhiro's design in Danganronpa 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure DR3 Beta Design.png|Yasuhiro's Danganronpa 3 Beta Design. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Yasuhiro on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Yasuhiro and the other DISTRUST characters. DangaronpaHagakure'sBeta.jpg|Yasuhiro's beta close up. Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Yasuhiro and Mukuro (Junko).png|Yasuhiro & Mukuro (Junko Disguise) in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Yasuhiro's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure English Game Introduction.png|Yasuhiro's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg|Yasuhiro and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Yasuhiro engaging in the first class trial. Chapter 3 DR1 CGs Robo Justice.png|Hifumi Yamada pretended to be kidnapped by the Robo Justice; with an unconscious Yasuhiro inside the suit. Hagakure muffled x-files theme playing in the distance.png|Yasuhiro having his burger abducted. DR1 Chapter 3 Asahina with the Robo Justice Suit.png|Yasuhiro looking at Aoi Asahina testing how the Robo Justice moves. Chapter 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro.png|Yasuhiro attacking Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle. Chapter 5 Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Dismantling Monokuma. Bad ending.png|Bad ending. Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Yasuhiro with the other survivors at the door. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Yasuhiro in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Yasuhiro escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Yasuhiro's room. DR1 Present 106 Yasuhiro's Undergarments.gif|Yasuhiro's underwear. Report Card Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 7.jpg|Page 7. Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! DRVRPS4 .jpg|Making your own argumment. Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony Demo Version Yasuhiro Hagakure's body.png|Yasuhiro's body in Danganronpa V3 demo Class Trial version. |-|DRtA= =''Danganronpa: The Animation= Trailer Danganronpa anime trailer Hagakure death.jpg|Yasuhiro's death in the anime's trailer. Openings Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 - Yasuhiro & Junko.png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (05).png|OP 01 Danganronpa the Animation - OP 01 (06).png|OP 01 Episode 01 Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (01).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (02).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (03).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (04).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Yasuhiro Hagakure Title Card.png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (21).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (29).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (30).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (32).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (39).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (40).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (41).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (42).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (43).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Meeting the Students (45).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (046).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (077).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (078).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (080).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (089).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (090).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (100).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma Appears (119).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (031).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (051).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (062).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (066).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (074).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Morning Meeting (078).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (16).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (47).png Danganronpa the Animation (Episode 01) - Monokuma's Motive DVD (50).png Episode 03 Hagakure anime episode 3.jpg|Yasuhiro witnessed Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 07 Yasuhiro Hagakure angry ep 7.jpg|Yasuhiro argued with Genocide Jack. Episode 09 Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg|Yasuhiro hit Sakura Ogami with a Monokuma bottle. Episode 10 Hagakure holding a bomb.jpg|Yasuhiro held a bomb discovered in Monokuma's body. Episode 11 Hagakure regretting having voted Naegi.jpg|Yasuhiro regretting having voted Makoto. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Hagakure angry ep 12.jpg|Yasuhiro accused everyone is aiding the mastermind besides himself. Hagakure in episode 12.jpg|Yasuhiro claimed that the pictures are fake. Hagakure after Junko's appearance.jpg|Yasuhiro's reaction after to the real Junko's appearance. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Hagakure desperate.jpg|Yasuhiro in shock after learning the truth about the tragedy. Hagakure motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Yasuhiro recovered from his shock with Makoto's encouragement. Hagakure and Asahina in ep 13.jpg|Yasuhiro and Aoi were waiting for Makoto to press the graduation button. Endings |-|DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' (Future Arc)= Trailer hiro's introduction.jpg|Yasuhiro's introduction. Opening Yasahiro with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Yasuhiro in the opening. DR3 Side Future Hiro Intro.jpg|Yasuhiro in the opening. (2) Yasuhiro Hagakure Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Yasuhiro in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Hiro with his crystal ball.jpg|Yasuhiro looking into his crystal ball, hoping to see Makoto's future. Episode 06 Hagakure's prediction.jpg|Yasuhiro predicting the end of the story. Hagakure's happy end.jpg|Yasuhiro predicted that the story will end with a happy ending. Episode 08 Togami and Hagakure.jpg|Yasuhiro ordered by Byakuya to set bombs on the Future Foundation's off-shore facility. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Yasuhiro and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Episode 12 Hagakure to the rescue.JPG|Yasuhiro came to rescue Makoto. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Asahina helped by Hagakure and Togami.png|Aoi getting her wounds treated by Yasuhiro. Farewell from Asahina, Hagakure, and Naegi.jpg|Yasuhiro and Aoi waves their hands to the Remnants of Despair. Watching Class 77-B broadcast.JPG|Yasuhiro watching Class 77-B's broadcast message on Byakuya's device. Predicting the future.JPG|Yasuhiro with his new crystal ball, trying to predict the future. |-|Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Hagakurechibi.png|Chibi Yasuhiro. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Yasuhiro's reaction to Mukuro's death. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Yasuhiro witnessed Leon being dragged away to his execution. Yasuhiro in the third class trial manga.jpg|Yasuhiro in the third Class Trial. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatoko4.jpg|Toko Fukawa bitter about Yasuhiro and Aoi being official Future Foundation members. Stage Plays Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Masaya stage.jpg|Yasuhiro's (Masaya Matsukaze) full outfit in the play. Ishida stage.jpg|Yasuhiro's (Akira Ishida) full outfit in the play. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Hiro played by Masaya.png|Yasuhiro's (Masaya Matsukaze) outfit in the play. Hiro played by Nagata.png|Yasuhiro's (Shōhei Osada) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= 4koma.jpg|Hiro on the cover of the ''Danganronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Yasuhiro, Byakuya, and Leon on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Yasuhiro Hagakure Official scan.jpg|Official scan. Naegi, Hagakure and Togami Official art.jpg|Official Art. IMH.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of Danganronpa the Animation 2014 calendar Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with Monokuma. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Yasuhiro on the Danganronpa Reload Cover. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 5.jpg|Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Toko, and Komaru in the Future Arc Volume 5 cover Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Glasses quartet.jpg|Official sketch of Yasuhiro, Toko, Byakuya and Kazuo on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Survivors lerche.jpg|Official art of Hiro, Kyoko, Hina, and Makoto from Lerche's twitter page.Class 78th drawing Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. Concept Art Cover Art Blue.jpg Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 06 Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Chihiro Fujisaki and Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection D4 Series Rubberstraps Yasuhiro Hagakure DR3.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Hiro's profile.png|Yasuhiro's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Ясухиро Хагакурэ